Ate O Erro
by Midori Miura
Summary: Após séculos confinada em uma outra dimensão, Ate finalmente consegue se libertar de sua prisão drenando e se apossando do cosmo de um grupo de jovens. Cabe aos Santos Guerreiros aprisionar essa vilã novamente. Conseguirão eles fazê lo?


**Ate: a Deusa do Erro**

-- Capítulo I – As Escolhidas pelo Erro – Apresentação de personagens --

--- Introdução ---

Olá! Aqui está minha primeira fic de CDZ e também minha primeira com personagens criados por mim e por minhas amigas! Espero que gostem! Ah, meninas, muito obrigada por terem concordado em participar da minha fic! Vocês não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz! Arigatou gozaimasu, tomodachi-tachi! Ah, antes da fic, aqui vão umas explicações:

1- Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a mim;

2- Ate realmente faz parte da mitologia grega;

3- Uma parte da lenda de Ate, como vocês podem ver, está escrita no texto abaixo, porém, a parte onde entram as ninfas e nossos queridos Santos Guerreiros não é verdadeira, foi criada por mim;

4- Neste capítulo conheceremos nossas protagonistas e (quem sabe?) os casais que se formarão nesta fic;

5- Aioros, Kanon e outros cavaleiros mortos foram trazidos à vida por Athena ao pressentir que mais uma Guerra Santa se aproximava;

6- Boa leitura a todos e desculpem-me pela enrolação!

--- Fim da introdução ---

--- Japão, Okayama, Tsuyama ---

"Banida do Olimpo por Zeus, Ate, a divindade alegórica do erro que antes fomentava grandes discórdias entre os deuses, silenciando as amenas conversas divinas e perdendo os olhares dos mesmos por tristes e escuros corredores de mágoa e discórdia, agora estava à solta entre os homens, seres tolos e influenciáveis.

Não há mortal no mundo que possa escapar das teias de Ate, o Erro. Expulsa do convívio divino, Ate passa a perturbar os corações humanos, a utilizar a frágil mente dos homens para seus enganosos desígnios. Cansado do caos gerado, Zeus envia à Terra suas nove, humildes e coxas filhas, as Preces.

Entretanto, em velocidade, as Preces não são páreas para Ate, mas podem amenizar os danos causados pela perversa, que flutua sobre as cabeças dos homens. Para dar continuidade ao seu perverso plano de dominar a humanidade através do caos, Ate vai até as Parcas para perguntar sobre seu futuro. Ate acaba descobrindo que será impedida pela guarda de elite de Athena, por isso, divide todo seu poder em nove cristais que foram entregues a nove ninfas, cujas mentes foram corrompidas pelo Erro.

Antes que estas ninfas se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo e antes de saberem o que há nos cristais, os Cavaleiros de Athena aparecem e põem fim aos planos maléficos de Ate. Mais uma vez os Santos Guerreiros saem triunfantes... As últimas palavras da Deusa foram: "Eu voltarei... Isso é uma promessa...". Contudo, os homens continuaram a errar e..."

Takuya – Bu!

Midori – "Ai... é hoje..." Nossa, que susto... Espera aí, como é que você entrou aqui... ...De novo...? – Indaga a jovem de 16 anos, cabelos negros até o meio das costas, olhos violetas e óculos de meia armação.

Takuya – Hehe! Pela janela! – Responde com um sorriso o jovem de 17 anos, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, 1m e 70cm, olhos também castanhos, jeans rasgados e cadarços desamarrados.

Midori – Eu moro no décimo terceiro andar... ''

Takuya – Xii... Sô desu, ne? (É mesmo, né?)

Midori – Posso saber como você entrou aqui então? "Por que ainda pergunto isso? Ele sempre aparece aqui do nada!".

Takuya – Eu escalei!

Midori – Baka... Você não consegue falar a verdade, né? ù.u "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

Takuya – Gomen, ne? É que o porteiro não gosta de mim, aí não queria nem me deixar falar com você pelo interfone, aí dei a volta no prédio e subi pela escada de incêndio!

Midori (por cima dos óculos) – Aiaiaiaiai... Você já ouviu falar em celular? Era só me ligar que liberava a sua entrada... Você podia ter se machucado, sabia? "Quem dera... Talvez ele largasse do meu pé"– Pegando o seu telefone na mesa.

Takuya – Tô sem cartão, hehe!

Midori – Irresponsável... ù.u

Takuya – Mas, enfim, a gente não tinha combinado de dar uma volta por aí hoje?

Midori – Iiê. (Não.) – diz Midori tentando se localizar no texto.

Takuya – Sô desu ka? (É mesmo?) Hum... Já estou aqui mesmo, então vamos passear! – Diz puxando Midori.

Midori – Hoje não... Eu estou a fim de ficar em casa, estudar e ler um pouco! – Midori fecha o livro com força.

Takuya – Você sempre diz isso...

Midori – Humpf! É porque nunca consigo fazer o que disse! Você sempre aparece! ù.u' – Guarda o livro e procura outro ainda sentada em sua mesa.

Takuya – Levanta daí, menina! Vamos tomar um ar! – Diz Takuya puxando Midori da cadeira.

Midori – Hai, mas depois eu quero acabar de ler meu livro... EM PAZ! Anata ni ii desu ka? (Está bom para você?)

Takuya – Hai!

Midori (pensando) – "Por que eu concordo com essas loucuras desse irresponsável? Ele só zera as provas, vive brincando, invade minha casa quase todo santo dia... Aliás, quando é que cometi a burrice de dar meu endereço? Ah... É mesmo, eu não falei para ele... Ele me seguiu..." – Midori pensa irritada enquanto pega sua bolsa e seu casaco.

Takuya (pensando também) – "Será que um dia ela vai perceber o que eu sinto por ela? Está sempre tão séria, no meio dos livros... Sempre brigando comigo porque sou irresponsável... Sempre me mandando estudar..." – Pensa Takuya se jogando na cama da amiga.

Alguns segundos depois...

Midori – Você está dormindo aí? O que pensa que está fazendo na minha cama? Eu quero voltar para casa logo, então vamos ou não! "Kusô... Vou ter que trocar o lençol hoje... Do jeito que esse baka é deve estar sem banho há dias..."

Takuya – Iiê, nada não... Estava só pensando... Vamos?– Diz levantando–se.

Midori – Sério? Que milagre! – Disse rindo.

Takuya – Boba! "Você fica linda com um sorriso..."

(Please! Fica com ele, Midori! comentário intrometido da irmã da ficwriter... Jun)

--- Rússia, Ilha de Nova Sibéria ---

Nas ruas geladas da Rússia, dois jovens refletiam sobre as vidas que levavam...

Kurayko – "Hum... até que enfim férias... Bom, estou na casa dos meus avós, mas mesmo assim são férias... Não tem escola durante um mês e nem dever de casa... Ainda bem, estava ficando estressada..."

Camus – "Que saudades daqui... Faz realmente muito tempo que não venho a este lugar... Tudo mudou... Está diferente... Eu também mudei... Vejo este lugar com outros olhos..."

Kurayko passa na frente de uma loja de souvenires e resolve levar alguns para quando voltasse para casa. Quem a atende é um velhinho muito simpático que a ajuda a escolher os mais belos presentes. Na saída da loja acaba tropeçando, pois estava distraída, mas um belo jovem a ampara, impedindo sua queda.

Camus – Você está bem? Machucou–se?

Kurayko (envergonhada) – Estou sim, acho que não me machuquei não. Obrigada! – disse corando. Desculpe tê–lo incomodado! Meu nome é Kurayko. – Disse Kurayko tentando disfarçar a dor, pois havia torcido o pé. "Nossa, como ele é bonito!..."

Camus (sorrindo) – Disponha! Não foi incômodo nenhum ajudar uma bela dama como você. Muito prazer Kurayko, sou Camus.

Kurayko (mais vermelha ainda) – O prazer foi meu.

Camus – Você derrubou suas compras, deixe–me ajudá–la. – Camus ajoelha–se e começa a recolher os presentinhos.

Kurayko – Não precisa se incomodar! – Abaixa também e começa a recolher.

Camus – Já disse que não é incômodo nenhum ajudar uma bela dama como você! – Camus vai pegar um globo de pedra ao mesmo tempo em que Kurayko e acaba segurando a mão desta. Kurayko fica vermelha e Camus apenas sorri embaraçado. Camus e Kurayko se levantam, mas Kurayko cai de novo, pois havia torcido o pé com a primeira queda.

Camus – Você se machucou, não foi? Vou acompanhá–la até sua casa.

Kurayko – Não, não precisa, obrigada! Não quero incomodar, e, além disso, consigo ir sozinha. Meus avós moram aqui perto...

Camus – Não se preocupe, não vai me incomodar. Vou com você. Talvez precise ir a um médico para ver seu tornozelo.

Kurayko – Então, obrigada. – Disse a menina com um sorriso. "Que gentil! Aiai..."

Camus pega as compras da menina e as leva enquanto caminha ao lado de Kurayko até a casa dos avós dela.

Kurayko – O que você faz?

Camus – Perdão?

Kurayko – O que você faz? Ainda estuda? Trabalha?

Camus – Hum... Protejo as pessoas. – diz com um sorriso. "Ela nunca entenderia..." – pensa o cavaleiro.

Kurayko – Nossa, que legal! "Deve ser policial ou soldado..." – pensa a menina.

Camus – E você, bela jovem? O que faz?

Kurayko – Tenho 14 anos e estou no primeiro ano do colegial.

Camus – Sorriso – "Nossa, ela é bem jovem ainda... Pensei que fosse mais velha apesar da aparência...".

Kurayko (olhando para cima) – O céu está bonito hoje. Sorriso

Camus – É mesmo...

Kurayko – Chegamos, é aqui que minha avó mora. Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado!

Camus – O prazer foi meu! – Diz beijando a mão da jovem.

Kurayko (vermelha) – sorriso

Camus – Do cvidanja! (Até logo!).

Kurayko – Espere! Nos veremos de novo?

Camus – Claro! Amanhã às três onde nos encontramos hoje está bom?

Kurayko – Então até amanhã às três!

Camus apenas sorri e acena para a menina. Ao entrar em casa e mostrar para a avó os belos enfeites que havia comprado, Kurayko percebe uma fina corrente com um cristal na ponta.

Kurayko – "Ué... Não havia comprado isso... Mas como esse colar é bonito! Vou usá-lo" - Pega o colar e o coloca.

Em uma outra dimensão, Ate, o Erro, sente o cristal sendo energizado pelo cosmo de uma das escolhidas.

Ate – Minha vingança está próxima... Athena!

--- Brasil, São Paulo, Bairro da Liberdade ---

Na agitada São Paulo, uma jovem seguia despreocupadamente seu caminho para o metrô. Jun, a moça alemã de negros cabelos e profundos olhos azuis escuros está cansada de outro dia fatigante de aula e está a caminho de casa para almoçar, descansar e, quem sabe, praticar um pouco de piano. Quando finalmente chega à estação e entra no metrô, ouve um barulho muito grande e se vira para ver o que acontece ali. Qual não é sua surpresa ao constatar que são suas colegas de escola e vizinhas de apartamento Gabrielle, Lívia e Lothus, que, mais uma vez, fizeram uma das suas e agora estavam jogadas no chão do trem.

Lothus – Nossa! Que bom que conseguimos chegar a tempo! – diz a morena de 16 anos e longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança.

Gabrielle – Oui! Quase que temos que esperar pelo próximo! – Diz a jovem francesa morena escura de olhos e cabelos azul-petróleo, companheira de classe e de apartamento.

Lívia – Aê "bróder", que exagero. O metrô passa pelo menos uma vez a cada 5 minutos. Olha o caô. – Diz a surfista de 1m e 65cm, pele morena, longos e lisos cabelos rosas e olhos cor de mel, outra integrante da república onde Lothus e Gabrielle moravam.

Lothus – Não entendi nada disso... Gabrielle, se isso for francês, traduz para mim?

Lívia – Há-há-ha... "Mó" comédia, "bróder"... – Diz com ironia.

Gabrielle – Oui! Pardon mademoiselle, mas acho que isso nom é francês nom! – Diz a francesinha rindo.

Lothus – Ei! Já te disse para não me chamar de "mademoiséu", é só Lothus, e... Alguém traduz isso para mim também? – Fala a menina puxando as bochechas de Gabrielle.

Lívia – Kkkkkk... "Mó" comédia, "aê" "bróder"... – Ri a surfista.

Gabrielle – Hum... Pardon, mademoiselle Lothus, mas será que a mademoiselle poderia sair de cima de moi? – Indaga a moça que por azar havia caído primeiro.

Lothus – Aiaiaiaiai... Já te disse que não é para me chamar disso! É só Lothus! E... Será que você pode repetir o que disse, mas em português dessa vez?

Gabrielle – Oui, Madem... Er... Lothus... Será que você pode sair de cima de mim?

Lothus – Ah... Tá bom! – E pula saindo de cima da menina.

Gabrielle – Merci! – Diz levantando-se.

O vagão inteiro dá risadas com o trio de garotas que ainda não haviam se levantado do chão, exceto a jovem alemã que as encarava com um olhar frio e superior.

Jun – Será possível que vocês não têm a capacidade de se comportar nem fora de casa? – Diz com um olhar profundo e de extrema desaprovação.

Lívia – "Aê", "bróder", tudo beleza? – Pergunta a surfista levantando-se com um sorriso.

Jun – Humpft... – Ignora a alemã.

Gabrielle – Bon suar mademoiselle Jun! – exclama feliz a garota francesa.

Lothus – Olá, Jun! Tá de mau-humor de novo ?

Jun apenas dá as costas e sai pela porta muito irritada. Antes de ir para casa, Jun passa no supermercado, pois era dia de compras para a semana.

Jun – "Mëin Gott, será que elas não vão conseguir agir normalmente nunca!" – Pensa irritada.

Ao chegar no andar onde morava, Jun escuta um barulho de coisas caindo e em seguida:

Lothus – Ahhhhhh! (coisas caem em cima de Lothus) Quem colocou essa bagunça toda no meu armário?

Lívia, "Aê" "bróder", bagunça não, é tudo teu e tava me atrapalhando, aí coloquei aí e tava até que equilibradinho.

Gabrielle – Hahahahaha...

Lothus – Como assim, te atrapalhando? Tava tudo guardado!

Lívia – É que fui pegar uma blusa que tava lá no fundo do seu armário, aí não alcançava, por isso tirei tudo e coloquei aí do meu jeito.

Lothus – Não quero nem ver seu armário então... Ei, espera aí? Como assim "uma blusa que tava lá no findo do MEU armário"? Foi você que sujou minha blusa com molho de cachorro quente?

Lívia – Opa... Abri a boca sem querer... Er... Tenho que ir! – Lívia diz isso e sai correndo porta afora.

Lothus – Ah, você vai ver! – Lothus vai atrás de Lívia

Lívia – Se você me pegar primeiro! – Lívia se distancia cada vez mais de Lothus (Obs.: Lívia pratica corrida também)

Lívia e Lothus saem pela porta e vêem Jun.

Lívia – "Koé", "bróder", tudo beleza? – Pára para perguntar, mas logo continua correndo.

Lothus – Olá Jun, seu mau-humor já passou ou é permanente? – Diz Lothus sem parar de correr.

Jun – Olá... u.ú – Diz cansada.

Gabrielle sai pela porta para assistir à briga de Lothus e de Lívia.

Gabrielle – Bon suar, mademoiselle Jun!

Jun – Bon suar... "Como essas minhas vizinhas ainda não foram expulsas daqui? São tão barulhentas... Mëin Gott..." – Jun entra em seu apartamento e fecha a porta na cara delas.

Lívia – Até que ela tava mais sociável agora, hehe... Lá no metrô ela ignorou a gente!

Gabrielle – Oui... – Diz rindo.

Lothus – É mesmo... Ei, te peguei!

Lívia – Tem certeza? – E sai correndo de novo.

Lothus – Volte aqui!

Gabrielle apenas ri.

--- Inglaterra, Londres ---

Na gelada Londres de inverno, entre a névoa, passeia uma jovem em seus 19 anos. Estava pensando na vida. Eram quase cinco da tarde, hora do chá para os cidadãos ingleses. Deveria estar em casa junto de seus famiLíviares para o chá da tarde, mas não era muito fã de tradições. Gostava de ser livre, por isso decidiu cursar a faculdade de artes, contra a vontade de sua famíLívia, que queria que a mesma fosse médica. Hamiko estava pensando em sua vida, suas escolhas, quando resolveu que precisava esfriar a cabeça. Olhou para o lado e reparou numa pequena lojinha oriental. Resolveu dar uma olhada.

Hamiko – "Nossa, nunca tinha visto essa loja... Hum... Quanta coisa linda!" – pensa a jovem de cabelos castanho cacheados e olhos de mesma cor, analisando as prateleiras.

Miyagi-san – Boa tarde! Está procurando algo especial? – pergunta um senhor muito simpático de uns sessenta anos.

Hamiko – Hã? Ah, Boa tarde! Não, estou apenas dando uma olhadinha. Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso. "Nossa, de onde apareceu esse senhor? Não o havia visto..."

Miyagi-san – Fique à vontade. sorriso

Hamiko apenas sorriu e continuou olhando os delicados objetos. Eram realmente muito belos e pareciam que foram feitos com muito cuidado. Era um mais lindo que o outro, mas algo chamou a atenção da menina. Uma bela caixinha de música com dois Tsurus de asas abertas. Ao fundo havia um sol vermelho, um templo, uma frondosa árvore e um céu dourado.

Miyagi-san – Gostou? Essa caixinha de música veio do Japão. Disseram que era o porta-jóias de uma bela princesa. Ela escondeu nele uma jóia de beleza rara e o lacrou para que ninguém a pegasse. Dizem que uma vez ela libertou um belo Tsuru e este em agradecimento derramou uma lágrima que se cristalizou, tornando-se um belo pingente. Ela colocou esse pingente nessa caixinha e o guardou para sempre.

Hamiko – Esta caixinha de música é realmente linda, mas não tão fascinante quanto sua estória. Vou levá-lo! Quanto custa?

Miyagi-san – Considere esta caixinha como um presente! Você gosta mesmo de estórias, não é? Acho que você iria adorar conhecer o Japão. Por lá há estórias muito mais fascinantes.

Hamiko – Hã? Não, obrigada, não posso aceitar.

Miyagi-san – Eu insisto que leve. Ele é muito importante para mim e você é a primeira pessoa que vejo que realmente gostou dele. Não pude vender para as outras pessoas, pois estas não viram o verdadeiro valor deste objeto. Por favor, leve-o com você. sorriso

Hamiko – Então, muito obrigada! Vou cuidar dele com muito carinho! sorriso

Miyagi-san – Não é melhor você voltar para casa? Vai chover hoje.

Hamiko – Ai, é mesmo! Obrigada pela caixinha! Depois eu volto aqui! Tchau!

Miyagi-san – Tchau, vá com cuidado minha jovem.

Hamiko – Pode deixar! sorriso "Que senhor simpático. Qual será a música dessa caixinha?..." – Hamiko sai correndo para casa.

Hamiko chega em casa e vai direto para o quarto. Sua mãe a chama para o chá e esta diz estar muito ocupada no momento. Ela fecha a porta do quarto e abre a caixinha. Da caixa sai uma belíssima melodia e enquanto olhava os detalhes internos do objeto descobriu uma pequena alavanca e empurrou-a. Uma tampa falsa saiu e dentro do objeto, entre as engrenagens, Hamiko encontrou um prisma de três pontas tão belo quanto a música que ouvia.

Hamiko – Nossa! Que pingente lindo! "Será que a estória que aquele simpático senhor me contou é verdadeira? Ou foi apenas uma peça que ele me pregou? Este cristal não se parece muito com uma lágrima... Tem a forma de uma estrela de apenas três pontas... É muito bonito... Vou colocá-lo no pescoço!" - Dizendo isso, a menina põe o colar recém-encontrado e esquecendo-se do que havia dito à mãe, desce as escadas e vai exibir sua nova jóia durante o chá da tarde.

Emily – Hamiko? Você não havia me dito que estava muito ocupada? – indaga Emily, a mãe da jovem.

Hamiko – Hã! Ah... É mesmo? Hum... Não lembro... – Sorri e pega uma xícara de chá.

--- Kioto, Japão ---

Em um dos templos de Kioto, uma bela jovem varria as folhas da escadaria. Sua pele é clara como a neve, seus longos cabelos castanhos são cacheados e seus olhos são verde-oliva. Ludmila, a garota, fora adotada pela sacerdotisa do templo que a encontrou abandonada na porta. A menina, além de ajudar no templo, era também ginasta e modelo.

O dia estava bonito. O sol brilhava e as arvores sacudiam ao vento, derrubando suas folhas. Era uma bela tarde de outono. Ludmila observava o vôo dos pássaros que brincavam á sua volta e de repente lembrou-se de um compromisso.

Ludmila - Eu havia marcado com a Letícia de encontrá-la às quatro! Nossa! Já são três e meia! Tenho que me apressar! – Sobe correndo as escadarias quando escuta uma voz conhecida.

Hoderi-sama - Não corra pelas escadas, você pode se machucar!

Ludmila se vira e seus olhos brilham ao ver o velho senhor subindo as escadas tranqüilamente.

Ludmila - Hoderi-sama! Há quanto tempo! – Ludmila desce a escadaria para cumprimentá-lo.

Hoderi-sama - É mesmo. Nossa! Como você cresceu! – diz o ancião rindo.

Hoderi-sama era um grande amigo do sacerdote do templo onde Ludmila mora com sua mãe. Hoderi-sama e Hoori-jiisan (o sacerdote) eram como irmãos, pois foram treinados juntos para serem monges desde pequenos. Ludmila o conhecia, pois quando era pequena, sua mãe, filha de Hoori-jiisan a levava muito ao Templo Ishiyama, em Okayama, para levar recados ou mesmo para visitar Hoderi-sama, o sacerdote do templo. Hoderi-sama é avô materno de Midori, por isso, as duas meninas cresceram praticamente juntas, pois a mãe adotiva de Ludmila e a mãe de Midori são grandes amigas.

Ludmila – O senhor veio ver Hoori-jiisan? Ele está na sala de meditação! Por que não vai até lá?

Hoderi-sama – Sim sim, vim ver seu avô, pois faz muito tempo que não nos falamos pessoalmente. Sua mãe também não tem tempo de ir a Okayama, por isso vim aqui. – diz sorrindo.

Ludmila – Que bom que o senhor veio! Acho que Hoori-jiisan vai ficar muito feliz! Ai, desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir, estou realmente atrasada! – Diz olhando seu relógio de pulso.

Hoderi-sama – Tudo bem, vá minha criança...

Ludmila já estava correndo na escada de novo.

Hoderi-sama – Esses jovens... Sempre com pressa... – ri o bondoso ancião.

--- Na cidade ---

Na frente de uma lojinha de presentes, uma garota de uns dezesseis anos esperava por alguém demonstrando um pouco de irritação. Seus olhos são castanhos tão escuros que se confundem com o negro da noite e seus longos cabelos castanhos são cacheados. Letícia, a menina, já estava um pouco impaciente, pois a amiga que conhecera na competição de ginástica artística para o qual viera dos Estados Unidos estava um tanto atrasada.

Letícia – Oh my God! Como alguém pode atrasar-se tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que ela esqueceu-se que havia combinado de me encontrar aqui? Acho que vou embora... – Dizendo isso, a garota se vira para a direita e começa a andar lentamente na esperança de que a amiga chegasse.

Enquanto isso, na outra ponta da rua, uma menina corria desesperadamente após descer do ônibus.

Ludmila – Como esse ônibus consegue demorar tanto? Ai, espero que ela ainda esteja lá. – E continua correndo até chegar na porta da lojinha, onde vê uma menina de cabeça baixa andando em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

Ludmila – Letícia!

Letícia vira-se rapidamente e seus olhos brilham ao ver a amiga.

Letícia – Ludmila! – E sai correndo para abraçá-la.

Ludmila – Desculpe a demora! É que perdi um ônibus e o outro parecia estar um tanto lento...

Letícia – Bonito, né? Deixar uma amiga esperando por mais de meia hora...

Ludmila – Tudo isso? Desculpe! Não sabia que havia me atrasado tanto... Vamos passear?

Letícia – Claro!

Ludmila olha por cima dos ombros de Letícia e vê a lojinha na frente da qual Letícia havia esperado por algum tempo.

Ludmila – Vamos até aquela loja? Parece interessante!

Letícia – Tudo bem!

Letícia e Ludmila entram na loja onde se encantam por vários objetos de decoração, como ursinhos, enfeites, pratos, pedras, etc.

Letícia e Ludmila entram em corredores diferentes. Letícia vê um belo pêndulo de cristal em forma de prisma.

Letícia – "Hum... Acho que a Ludmila vai gostar disso! Vou levar para ela!". – pensa a garota sem perceber que está sendo observada pelo velhinho que estava no balcão.

Miyagi-san – Posso ajudá-la, pergunta o ancião que se postava ao lado de Ludmila.

Ludmila – Hmm... Eu estava procurando um presente para minha amiga que está no outro corredor – diz em voz baixa espiando para ver se Letícia não a vira. – Ah! Acho que achei! Vou levar estes brincos! – Diz pegando em uma cesta um par de brincos com pingentes.

Miyagi-san – Uma ótima escolha! Sorriso "Mestra, logo você irá se libertar...

Letícia paga pelo objeto vigiando Ludmila que esperava a amiga sair da loja, fingindo estar interessada em uns lápis e assim que esta diz que vai esperar do lado de fora, Ludmila dirige-se ao caixa e paga a jóia. Assim que as duas ficam juntas têm uma sensação esquisita, embora não soubessem que esta fora gerada pela proximidade dos dois cristais mágicos, mas conseguem disfarçá-la e em seguida continuam sua caminhada nas ruas de Kioto.

Ludmila – Ah, Letícia, está havendo uma feirinha lá no parque! Quer ir?

Letícia – Vamos!

Enquanto as duas garotas rumam à feirinha, nesta já estão presentes três jovens guerreiros de Athena, Shaka, Shura e Máscara da Morte, um pouco entediados com o passeio.

Máscara da Morte – Eu juro que esta é a última vez que a chata da Saori me manda para missões inúteis... Fazer compras... Ninguém merece...

Shura – É, tenta explicar isso para ela... No mínimo ela explode você...

Shaka – Parem de falar logo e me ajudem com essas coisas... Quanto mais rápido a gente fizer as compras, mais rápido estaremos livres...

Máscara da Morte – Tá, tá...

Enquanto os bravos guerreiros (nesse caso, bravos de irritados mesmo) discutem a "missão" imposta por Athena, duas belas garotas chegam lá.

Letícia – Nossa, que bonitinho este lugar! Nunca vi algo assim nos Estados Unidos...

Ludmila – Para ser sincera, eu também nunca vim aqui, hehe... Aproveitei que você estava comigo e que a gente estava perto para conhecer o lugar... '

Letícia – É? Bom, então vamos conhecê-lo!

--- Shaka, Shura e Máscara da Morte ---

Máscara da Morte – Cansei dessa besteira toda! Não sei nem porque vim aqui... Ah, é, foi porque o chato do Tatsumi disse que a Saori pediu para que viéssemos à feira de Kioto para comprar vegetais! Ora essa... Ela tem tantos empregados e nos manda fazer isso... Ela nem paga a gente!

Shaka – "Já vi que hoje ele resolveu ser muito chato mesmo..." Er... Câncer, porque você não vai tomar um sorvete enquanto eu e o Shura terminamos as compras?

Shura – Ei, eu tam... – Shura pára de falar porque Shaka faz uma cara ameaçadora e dá uma cotovelada na barriga do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. – É, Câncer, pode ir! A gente toma conta do resto! Hehehe...

Máscara da Morte – Vou mesmo... Tá muito chato aqui... – dá as costas aos amigos e vai para a barraquinha de sorvete.

Shaka – Nos livramos de ter que aturar aquilo pelo menos até os sorvetes acabarem...

Shura – É mesmo... Ei, porque você não me deixou ir junto?

Shaka – Porque eu não vou dar uma de empregado da Saori sozinho... Você que nos meteu nessa enchendo o saco de todo mundo porque estava entediado...

Shura – Ah... Nossa! O que será que está escrito aqui? Que letrinha feia a de Athena! – Diz tentando decifrar a lista.

Shaka – Deixe-me ver...

Shura - Não, porque sou muito melhor que você e porque duvido que você consiga ler com esses olhos fechados!

Shaka - Não há nada no mundo que eu não possa ver - Diz retirando das mãos do colega a lista - Nossa, realmente, é impossível ler isto!

Shura - Não disse! Quem é que estava falando "não há nada no mundo que eu não possa ver", hein?

Shaka - Cale-se... Estou vendo muito bem... Garranchos...

--- Na barraquinha de sorvete ---

Máscara da Morte - Como assim acabou o sorvete de chocolate? Que tipo de... – Máscara da Morte pára de discutir com o feirante e vê duas belas jovens conversando animadamente na frente de uma barraquinha de koinoboris. – Opa... – E sai atrás das meninas que viram em um dos corredores. Máscara da Morte perde-as de vista. – Droga... Hoje não é meu dia... E sai à procura delas.

Shaka e Shura estavam tentando decifrar a escrita da lista de compras quando trombaram com duas belas moças, as mesmas que Máscara da Morte procurava (Para quem não entendeu ainda, elas são Leti e Ludi). Por serem fortes, não caíram, mas o impacto para as garotas foi equivalente ao de trombar com um muro. Os cavaleiros perceberam o tombo que haviam causado e ajudaram as meninas a se levantarem.

Shaka – Desculpem a nossa distração... – Começa Virgem.

Shura – Vocês estão bem? – Completa Capricórnio.

Letícia – A-acho que sim... Você está bem, Ludi?

Ludmila – S-sim... Nossa, o que aconteceu e... – Letícia e Ludmila olham para os cavaleiros que ajudavam-nas a se levantar e ficam ruborizadas pela beleza destes. Os dois cavaleiros também se surpreendem com a beleza delas e ficam mudos.

Letícia quebra o silêncio – Olá, er... obrigada por nos ajudarem! Sou Letícia e esta é minha amiga Ludmila, quem são vocês?

Ludmila – Nossa vocês são lindos! (orelhinhas de raposa)

Letícia – Ludi... u.ú

Shaka e Shura ficam extremamente ruborizados com o elogio.

Shaka – E-eu sou Shaka e este é...

Shura – Shura! Muito prazer.

Letícia e Ludmila sorriem.

Ludmila - O que dois gatos como vocês fazem por aqui? (orelhinhas de raposa)

Letícia (muito vermelha) - Ludi!

Ludmila - O quê?

Letícia - Ai, você realmente não tem jeito...

Shaka e Shura ficam ruborizados e um pouco confusos com as duas garotas que no momento estavam "brigando".

Shaka - (tosse) Er... Hmm... Vocês duas estão bem?

Ludmila - Ah, sim sim, é minha amiga que está um pouco nervosa! Deve ser porque vocês dois são muito lindos!

Shaka, Shura e Letícia ficam extremamente ruborizados, os dois rapazes pelo elogio e a moça pelas palavras da amiga.

Shura - E o que duas jovens como vocês fazem aqui? - Indaga mudando de assunto.

Ludmila abre a boca, mas Leti impede com que esta fale mais alguma coisa e responde: - Nada! Estávamos apenas passeando! '

Shaka - Ah, então talvez possam nos ajudar! Estamos tentando decifrar a lista de compras de nossa deus... Er... Patroa!

Ludi - Deixe-me ver... Hmm... Nossa... Que letra mais feia! É horrível!

Leti (vermelha novamente) - Ludi! Tenha modos!

Ludi - Mas é verdade, olha só! - Mostra a lista à amiga

Leti - Nossa! - Tapa a boca - Desculpe!

Shura - Tudo bem, achamos a mesma coisa, hehe... Ei, Shaka, deve ser a letra da anta do Tatsumi! Afinal, foi ele que me entregou a lista! Parecia muito feliz! Vai ver que Athen... A Saori deixou ele escrever!

Shaka - Foi a ant... Er... O Tatsumi que te entregou esta lista?

Shura - Sim!

Shaka - Então não foi ordem de Athena coisa nenhuma! É coisa do Tatsumi pra se ver livre de você!

Shura - Por quê?

Shaka - Quem é que tava enchendo o saco, hein?

Shura - Er... Hmm... Eu sei... Peraí...

Shaka - Humpft!

Leti (cochichando para Ludi) - Athena?

Ludi (cochichando de volta) - Hã?

Leti (...) - Esquece...

Shaka se irrita e joga fora a lista: - Bom, não era nada... hmm... Querem dar uma volta?

Ludi - Claro!

Letícia – Vocês não são daqui, né? Onde moram, o que fazem?

Shaka olha para Shura censurando com um olhar para que não revelassem a profissão: Nós viemos da Grécia e trabalhamos ajudando as pessoas.

Shura – É isso aí. Você também não é daqui, né menina?

Ludi – Eu sou daqui, mas a Leti é lá dos Estados Unidos, ela é ginasta e veio para o Japão participar de um torneio. Nós nos conhecemos lá! Competi com ela. (risos)

Os quatro continuam andando pela feirinha cada vez mais descobrindo um sobre o outro e os cavaleiros acabam se esquecendo de Máscara da Morte

--- França, Paris ---

Pelas ruas, agora frias, da bela Paris, uma linda moça que aparenta ter seus 12 ou 13 anos, embora já tenha 18, está a caminho de casa. Lis, com seus longos e cacheados cabelos louros balançando ao vento e seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando mais que nunca volta para casa. Apesar de estar longe do lugar onde morou sua vida inteira, a jovem estava mais radiante que o normal.

Finalmente havia iniciado o primeiro semestre da faculdade e estava em um dos mais belos locais do mundo, o que a animava muito. Havia iniciado uma vida nova, longe dos cuidados exagerados de seus pais, já que sempre fora filha única. A única coisa que a desanimava era o fato de ter de cozinhar, pois detestava fazê-lo.

Mas, apenas pelo fato de estar "livre" já se alegrava. Podia ir onde quisesse e onde bem-entendesse. Claro que tinha a cabeça no lugar e não fazia besteiras, senão nunca poderia ter saído de seu lar, na Rússia para Paris sem a autorização de seus zelosos pais, que sempre ligavam para saber se estava tudo bem.

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que faz é depositar seu material na mesa, depois lava as mãos e vê seus recados na secretária eletrônica.

Secretária eletrônica – (barulhinho) Você tem três novas mensagens (barulhinho) – Alô? Lis? É a mamãe! Está tudo bem com você, meu anjo? Está se alimentando direito? Sei que você não gosta de cozinhar, mas não vá comer besteiras o dia inteiro, viu? Quer que a mamãe mande alguém para te ajudar? Ou só para cozinhar? Está se agasalhando direito? Não vá ficar gripada, viu? Seus amiguinhos estão te tratando bem? Olha, se você quiser, eu vou para aí, tá? Ah...

Lis – Essa minha mãe... u.u

Secretária eletrônica – (barulhinho) Oi de novo! Não deu tempo de terminar de falar, tem muito pouco tempo para mensagens!Ah, é, Não abra a porta para estranhos, nunca esqueça o fogão ligado, se agasalhe bem antes de sair e dentro de casa, comporte-se e estude direito, tá? Te adoro! Estou muito orgulhosa de você! Beijos! Tchau!

Lis – Mamãe... Estou bem...

Secretária eletrônica – (barulhinho) Alô? Er... Lis? Tudo bem? Aqui é o Yuri... Er... Se lembra de mim? Ah... deixa pra lá... – barulho de telefone desligando

Lis – Yuri? Ué... O que será que ele queria...? Bobinho... Claro que lembro de você... Sempre estudamos juntos e desde crianças somos amigos... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? É melhor eu ligar de volta... preocupada– Dizendo isso, pega o telefone e começa a discar os números.

Natássia (avó de Yuri não me perguntem de onde saiu esse nome... Tá bom, encontrei na enciclopédia de CDZ, e daí?) – Alô?

Lis – Alô? Er... Aqui é a Lis, poderia falar com o Yuri por favor?

Natássia – Hã? Fale mais alto!

Lis – Aqui é a Lis, o Yuri está, por favor!

Natássia – Lis? Ah, olá meu bem, há quanto tempo! O Yuri? Ah... Ele saiu...

Lis – É mesmo... Ah... Então deixa que eu ligo depois, tá? Tudo bem com a senhora?

Natássia – Ah, sim sim, tudo bem. Eu aviso que você ligou! Do cvidanja! Algo como "até logo"

Lis – Do cvidanja! – Desliga o telefone – Que pena, ele não estava... Mas ainda bem que está tudo bem! sorriso aliviado Bem, vou preparar o jantar... desfaz-se o sorriso Hmm... Vamos ver... Primeiro vou fazer uma salada! É mais fácil... Depois vejo o que tem no freezer... – Lis começa a lavar algumas verduras e põe o arroz no fogo.

Quando termina de lavar as verduras, Lis abre o freezer e não acha nada. Tira o avental e resolve sair para fazer compras. Pega a bolsa e o casaco, sai do apartamento, desce as escadas e anda um pouquinho até um supermercado que fica nos arredores.

Lis – Hmm... Vamos ver... Onde estão os congelados...? Ah, achei... – Lis vai até a geladeira e pega algumas coisas dirigindo-se à prateleira de doces logo em seguida – Eu sei que a mamãe falou para não comer só besteiras, mas ninguém é de ferro, né? Escolhe alguns e vai para o caixa, onde paga pelas compras. Ao se dirigir à porta da loja, um carro pára com tudo na porta e dele descem quatro pessoas encapuzadas. Lis derruba as sacolas assustada.

Ladrão 1 – Mãos ao alto, isto é um assalto! (u.ú desculpem-me pelo clichê, mas não tinha idéia do que escrever...)

Ladrão 2 (em tom irônico) – Senhores clientes, façam me o favor de entregar todas as jóias, carteiras e outros objetos de valor.

Ladrão 3 (em tom irônico) – E os caixas, por favor queiram colocar nesta sacola todo o dinheiro se prezam por sua segurança.

Neste momento, um grupo de seguranças aparece, mas é facilmente rendido pelo quarto ladrão.

Ladrão 4 – Ah, que pena, tentaram resistir... Para garantir que não aconteça de novo, acho que vou ter que fazer de alguém um refém... Você, loirinha! – diz apontando para

Lis – Você vem com a gente para garantir que a polícia não faça nada! Lis assusta-se e o ladrão a puxa pelo braço. Jogam Lis no banco de trás e quando estavam prestes a entrar no carro, um rapaz alto aparece e chama a atenção dos bandidos.

Aioros – Onde pensam que vão e quem são vocês para tratar uma dama tão mal assim? (Aioros estava na França em missão)

Ladrão 1 – Hahaha... E você quem pensa que é para nos julgar? Pensa que pode nos impedir? – Saca a arma.

Aioros – Se eu fosse você, não tentaria isso – rapidamente golpeia o assaltante derrubando a arma de suas mãos e deixando-o inconsciente. Todos os outros assaltantes descem do carro e começam a atirar. Aioros desvia-se dos disparos e ataca a todos os deixando desacordados. – Eu pensei estar de férias, mas acho que o mal não descansa. Ah, é mesmo! – Aioros dirige-se ao carro para ver se Lis estava bem e é golpeado pela moça. – Ai! Isso doeu! – Lis percebe de que não se trata dos bandidos, mas sim de seu salvador.

Lis – Ai, desculpe! Você está bem? Te machuquei? Desculpa! Ah, obrigada por ter me salvado!

Aioros – Não foi nada não, acho que você só quebrou o meu nariz – disse – Ui, se você bate tão bem assim, porque não fez isso antes? Não é perigoso uma menina como você estar na rua à essa hora? sorriso

Lis (envergonhada) – É que estava assustada e não me chame de menina! ... Ai, esqueci o arroz no fogo! Obrigada por ter me ajudado, mas tenho que ir! – Pula para fora do carro, recolhe as sacolas sai correndo em direção a sua casa. Aioros, ainda assustado com a estranha menina fica em pé na frente da cena do crime.

Lis corre para casa e quando abre a porta sente o cheiro do arroz queimado. Vai correndo à cozinha, desliga o fogão e abre a tampa da panela. – Droga, vou ter que fazer outro arroz... Hmm... É mesmo! Ainda não sei o nome dele! (Aioros) E nem me apresentei... Será que vou vê-lo de novo? Nem agradeci direito por ter me salvo! Lis termina de fazer seu jantar e vai dormir. No dia seguinte (sábado) acorda cedo e decide tomar café fora. Anda um pouco até chegar a uma padaria nova, onde toma seu café da manhã. Assim que termina, decide passear um pouco e começa a pensar em seu salvador. Passa por uma pequena loja de artigos japoneses e decide entrar.

Lis – Nossa, quanta coisa linda! sorriso

Miyagi-san – Bom dia, jovem, procura algo? sorriso

Lis – Bom dia! Ah, não não, vim apenas conhecer esta loja! sorriso

Miyagi-san – Tudo bem, fique à vontade!

Lis – Obrigada! – E começa a analisar as prateleiras até que encontra um colar com um cristal e decide levá-lo. Lis paga pela jóia e ao sair da loja, sem querer tromba com alguém. – Desculpe, estava distraída e...

Aioros – Imagina... Ah! Você é...

Lis – Ah! Obrigada por ontem! É mesmo, não me apresentei! Sou Palas Lis, tenho 18 anos e estou no primeiro semestre da faculdade de Direito!

Aioros! – Prazer, senhorita, sou Aioros, tenho 27 anos e... Você já está na faculdade? "Parecia uma criança..." Tem certeza que faz Direito e não boxe? risadas

Lis (envergonhada) - ...

Aioros – Quer dar uma volta?

Lis – Claro!

--- Brasil, São Paulo, Guarujá ---

A tarde se termina sobre as belas praias de Guarujá. O sol se põe sobre as águas do mar, o vento sopra levemente e esta brisa do crepúsculo roça nos cabelos de uma jovem que caminhava na areia. Gabi pensava na vida que vinha levando, em seus estudos, em seu futuro. Estava um tanto estressada devido ao período de provas e a única coisa que podia acalmá-la neste momento era seu mais velho amigo, o mar. A cada passo da jovem, o mar a seguia e com suas ondas a confortava e a relaxava cada vez mais. Gabi fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente a salgada brisa.

Gabi – Hmm... "Ah, como eu queria que o tempo parasse agora e me deixasse curtir este momento para sempre... Infelizmente isso é impossível, mas quero aproveitar enquanto posso..." – Abre os braços para sentir o vento e de repente leva uma bolada. (Me desculpe, Gabi, é que estava sério demais, não pude me conter e também não sabia como continuar ')

Felipe – Olha a bola, moça! (Felipe é amigo de infância da Gabi e gosta dela embora não admita isso)

Gabi – Só agora você me avisa! Felipe?

Felipe – Ih, Gabi, era você? Ah, então não precisava avisar! Por que não percebi antes? Ia ser mais engraçado, podia estar rindo agora!

Gabi – Há-há-há... "Desgraça..." Se eu não estivesse tão bem agora, juro que iria se arrepender! Mas só porque estou de muito bom humor, vou apenas fazer isto! – Joga a bola em direção ao mar.

Felipe (de queixo caído) – Oh! ... – Fica olhando a bola ir longe até atingir um transeunte.

Gabi (incrédula) – Ai!

Felipe – Hahahahahahaha... Hilario... Mó comédia... rindo muito

Gabi –Ai ai ai ai ai...

Kanon – Ai, quem fez isso? "Nem aqui tenho paz?" (Kanon também estava em missão no Brasil, junto com Aldebaran, com quem aprendeu a língua portuguesa)

Gabi – Me desculpe moço! Não tinha a intenção...

Kanon – Isso dói, sabia? Podia ter matado alguém!

Gabi – Você está bem?

Kanon – Estou... (pára de falar ao notar a beleza de sua "agressora")

Gabi – Tem certeza?

Kanon – Hã...? Ah, claro...

Gabi – Deixe-me ajudá-lo! – Ajuda Kanon a levantar-se.

Kanon – Ui... Isso doeu... Mas você é forte, hein? Aposto que nem se machucou quando caiu...

Gabi – Hã? "Nossa, devo ter deixado ele doido..."

Kanon – Você é tão linda que só pode ser um anjo caído do céu... – Aproxima-se do rosto de Gabi e sorri.

Gabi (extremamente vermelha) – Hã? Ah, eu... "Realmente ele ficou doido..." – Pára de falar quando Kanon lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

Felipe – Ei! Quem tu pensa que é pra fazer isso?

Kanon – Ah, desculpe, é o namorado dela?

Felipe – Quem, eu? Não, não é isso... Er... Hmm... Sou sim, por quê?

Gabi –Ei, que estória é essa de você ser meu namorado? Você é a cruz que carrego desde que te conheci!

Kanon – Então não tem problema! Se não é o namorado dela... – Passa o braço por cima do ombro dela – Vamos dar uma volta? – Sorri para Gabi.

Gabi – Ah! Hã... Claro! – Diz extremamente confusa enquanto é puxada por Kanon.

Felipe – Ei, onde cês pensam que vão?

Kanon e Gabi o ignoram e continuam andando até que param em uma barraquinha de água-de-coco para descansar um pouco.

Kanon – Ainda não sei seu nome. Sou Kanon, venho da Grécia e tenho 27 anos. E você é?

Gabi – Gabi! Gabi de Polaris! Sou descendente de espanhóis, tenho 15 anos e estou no primeiro colegial!

Kanon – É bem jovem ainda. O que fazia lá e quem era aquele garoto?

Gabi – Ah, eu estava caminhando quando levei uma bolada do Felipe... Aí me descontrolei um pouco e ia jogar a bola ao mar, mas sem querer acabei te acertando, desculpe-me! Não era a minha intenção!

Kanon – Ah, tudo bem. E quem é esse Felipe?

Gabi – Um amigo de infância. Infelizmente agüento ele desde pequena... u.ú

Kanon – Vocês parecem se dar bem...

Gabi – Ah, até parece! Ele apenas tem o dom de me irritar! E além de tudo é um grosso!

Kanon (sorrindo) – Então é como um... vejamos... Um irmão? "...Saga..."

Gabi – Hmm... Talvez... Hmm... Bom, acho que ele é um pouquinho mais chato que um! Hihi...

Kanon ri junto de Gabi e os dois continuam andando até que Gabi pára de andar para ver umas bijuterias.

Gabi – Que lindo!

Miyagi-san – Gostou? Por que não experimenta uma?

Gabi – Posso? Deixe-me ver...

Kanon – Que tal aquela pulseira com um cristal?

Gabi – Qual?

Kanon – Esta! – Pega e põe no pulso de Gabi.

Gabi – Hmm... Gostei! Vou levar! Quanto é? – Pergunta ao sr. Miyagi.

Miyagi-san diz lhe o preço e enquanto Gabi abre a bolsa para pegar a carteira, Kanon paga o enfeite.

Kanon – É um presente!

Gabi – Hã? Ai... Muito obrigada! – Diz envergonhada.

Kanon – De nada! – Kanon e Gabi andam mais um pouco até que sentam na areia para conversar. Distraem-se com as luzes noturnas e batem papo até que Gabi percebe que já é hora de voltar a casa.

Gabi – Foi muito bom ter te conhecido, mas preciso voltar para casa! Muito obrigada pelo presente! – Dá um beijo na bochecha de Kanon e vira-se para ir embora.

Kanon – Espere! – Segura a mão de Gabi – Nos veremos de novo?

Gabi – Claro! Amanhã à tarde estarei aqui novamente!

Kanon – Quer que te acompanhe?

Gabi – Não precisa! Obrigada! Ah, novamente peço desculpas pela bolada!

Kanon – Imagina! – Solta Gabi e observa a menina se distanciar até sumir de vista.


End file.
